Mangle
"METsAcKs" -Mangle, expressing its dislike for humans. Mangle 'is a male/female/yes Umbreon that originally appears in Yazmine's Pokemon fanfic stories. In Improv Station Mangle is a minor character first mentioned in Arc 1, then later debuts in Arc 6, and later on reapears briefly in New Moon. Apearance Mangle is a very large and muscular umbreon, that lacks the distintive yellow rings of their kind, they have a small face and a large narrow fox-like muzzle,exposed muscle tissue takes up the upper porcion of the right side of their face, the damage to this side of their face has seemingly lead to the lost of their right eye,leaving a hollow dark socket and a single blue eye on the left side of their face, from each of Mangle's cheeks grow four small tuffs of fur. Mangle's chest is seemingly split with the right side being covered in soft short black fur while the left side is riddled with holes and gaps that reveal muscules and even bones at some points, this damage extends to the left side of Mangle's body, exposing bits of bones among fur and slabs of skin. Mangle's right side is in similiar condition, the fur and skin of their shoulder blades are gone,leaving raw muscles, there are large holes in Mangle's torso, that expose their spine and ribs. Mangle's front legs are a mix of flesh and fur that turn into bone matter at a mid-point, their back legs are surprisingly in a good state when compared to their body, being compossed mostly of fur and small holes. Mangle's tail is short and bushy. Personality: Mangle is a very crafty, being able to easily gaslight others by turning their own words against them and slowly dragging her victims into a false sense of security.He has a dislike for humans and for pokemon who work alongside them as a result of the experimentacion they endured in the Pheonix Facility.They can get very attached to those around them and they are shown to have a soft spot for other abused pokemon and quickly being able to form bonds with them.She likes the idea of freedom and freeing others from humanity's rule.He doesn't like attention being drawn to herself, and prefers the idea of being forgotten if it means finshing his goal of overthrowing humanity. Mangle is unsurprisingly sadistic when it comes to killing humans and those who follow them ,mind-raping and dismembering them with out mercy. Mangle's soul trait is Determinacion. Abilities: * '''Elemental Energy manipulation -'''Due to being a Pokemon, Mangle can create elemental energy at will and manipulate it to form various attacks,her artificial evolucion into an umbreon has left him unable to create any form of Dark-type energy and thus Mangle depends on other forms of energy to form their attacks.Mangle has a preferance for physic energy and manipulate to create Physic Links(Telepathy),read minds and memories,teleport move objects among other abilities.Mangle taught Shiva how to create and use physic energy. * '''Enchanced Speed -' Mangle's current body state has given them a very high speed and as a result Mangle can avoid various attacks with ease and attack swiftly without her foes realizing it.This is made worse by his teleportacion abilities. * 'Enchanced Endurance-' Mangle's current body state allows them to take various hits without feeling any form of pain, they can fight and recive various attacks for hours on end and not feel exhuasted, however this enchanced endurance has no effect in stopping Mangle's weakness to fire. * 'Gaslighting- '''Mangle can use their wits and the uncertanity of others to their advantage, slowly manipulating others into doubting their own desicions and to blindly follow Mangle's orders and advice.She shows this ability in SaNiTY as he is easily able to make Midnight doubt Nightmare's loyalty and in Improv Station where they manipulate the depressed Shiva into commiting mass murders. History: '''All informacion here will only include the history of Mangle in Improv Station, all this info is non-canon and has no effect on the ''OutBREAK, SaNiTY, ''OR ''PErspEctIvE Canon.To prevent Spoilers for these three stories there will be little-to-no informacion regarding Mangle s life pior to Improv Station. Some time before the events of Arc 1, Mangle and his followers escaped from Phoenix labs and murdered all the humans in the building.The group fled to the forests of Oregon and made their home there. On one moonless night Mangle met a sucidial Shiva and took advantage of the younger umbreons' loneliness and affection training Shiva to use her physic abilities to kill humans. IMangle is first mentioned in Arc 1, when Shiva suggests contacting her so that he could teleport her and Oshawott to the UK. Mangle makes a physical appearance in Arc 6, where he makes a deal with Shiva and helps with the rescue of Cheez.After everyone is captured by ??? ;Mangle teleports to safety leaving the Hell Nukers to die. Mangle is mentioned a few times afterwards by umbreon and makes a brief reapearance in Arc 8 planning to kill Ginger during the New Moon he is however stopped by Cheez and she and his followers flee the mansion. Trivia: * Mangle's originally was written as a female, however this changed with time. * Mangle is the third of Yazmine's charaters to change gender at some point during development, the first were Wildfire (female to male)and Stormfur(Female to male) * Mangle is named after The Mangle from FNAF and inspired by Bill Cipher (from Gravity Falls) and the Zombie Dogs (from Resident Evil) * Mangle is known to create a clicking sound when they move * Originally Mangle was intended to be another one of Midnight's split personalities and was originally called Luna * Mangle originally could create blue fire, this was dropped later on due to fire being harmful to remnants * Mangle dislikes Shiva and introduced her to cyanide in hopes that drinking it would kill her * Mangle 's voice is disorted and has tones of both female and male voices, in the Improv station this is shown by the intermixing of capitials and lowercases. * Mangle's 'MeAtSaCks' phrase is a quote from Bill Cipher Category:Females Category:Males Category:Yes Category:Minor Characters Category:Pokémon